


Bide

by dustywings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Healing Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywings/pseuds/dustywings
Summary: When the pain is just too much, Korra seeks comfort.   [Asami/Korra]





	Bide

‘Oh!You’re here early.’

‘Bored.’

‘Bored?’

For as long as she has known the Avatar, boredom is a rarity.The Avatar is never bored, because the Avatar is always required somewhere. 

Not to mention the intense amount of training the Avatar has to endure every day.Then there’s the meditation, attending unnecessary state meetings, fighting bad guys, saving the world.Really, there isn’t any _time_ to be bored.

So Asami doesn’t believe Korra.She wouldn’t have abandoned her duties to interrupt Asami at work, especially this early in the day.Korra isn’t bored.In fact, she’s the very opposite of bored, and it shows.While Asami rounds the desk, she studies her.The fatigue in her eyes, the slight frown creasing her eyebrows as if she’s desperate to confess what’s on her mind, but is simply too afraid. 

Korra watches her as well, patiently.She sits opposite, a few blueprints on the desk which she has busied herself with while waiting.Asami doesn’t take a seat.She drops her folder onto the chair, and tilts her head, worry over her expression:‘You know, we _can_ talk.Don’t think you have to sit here in silence.’

In a way, Korra would _rather_ sit in silence than reveal the problem.‘I just wanted to be with you.’

Asami smiles.Korra has a knack to flatter her, without meaning to.‘That’s sweet.’She sighs.‘May I ask?Is it the dreams again?’

Immediately Korra tenses at the suggestion.‘No,’ she says.Asami cocks a brow.‘Yes.Perhaps.Maybe.Can we not––?Can we just sit here in silence like you said?I think I prefer that.’

‘I think you’re being a coward.’

‘I–– _hey_!’Korra pouts when Asami laughs at her reaction.And it takes all the strength in her not to smile.Hearing Asami laugh is always bright, always cheerful; hearing her laugh means something is right with the world, and Korra can breathe.Managing to maintain her unamused expression, Korra leans back, and folds her arms.‘I’m not a coward.’

‘Oh, trust me, I _know_ ,’ Asami giggles.‘I just love teasing you.’

Korra exhales and softens her glare.It’s impossible to stay angry with Asami.Actually, it’s impossible to be angry with her at all.Avoiding her eyes, Korra pays attention to the desk instead:‘I wanted to see you.I’ll be visiting Tenzin soon at Air Temple Island, and, I don’t know, I just wanted to see more of you before then.’

Whenever Korra goes away, it’s awful.For the two of them.Asami isn’t much of a lonely person, but those long, horrible weeks when Korra is absent, she really does feel the full brunt of abandonment.At the reminder, Asami’s spirits dampen, and she slumps her shoulders slightly.‘Oh.’Korra blinks up at her, waiting for some kind of inspiring speech, but nothing passes her lips.‘Right.’

There’s a long pause.Too long.Korra’s throat feels as if it might close in.Her lungs are being squeezed, and if Asami watches her for any longer, with _that_ expression, the kind of expression which makes Korra feels helpless and guilty and _I’m sorry I can’t talk about things as much as you wish I could_ , she will lose her mind. 

Even though the war is over, Korra doesn’t know when it’ll eventually _stop_.Because the dreams Asami mentioned are worse than Korra lets on.They’re the sort of dreams which steal her from sleep.What keep her up at night.What makes her yell out into the pitch black, hit the air, writhe in the sheets, and do nothing but scream into the pillow, tears scorching her cheeks.And she’s so _exhausted_ from it all. 

Korra is too afraid to go to sleep nowadays.She never thought she would be scared of something so natural.So mundane, and normal, and the only period in her day-to-day life when she can’t control what images her head conjures next.

‘It’s the dreams again,’ Korra allows.‘Those funny thoughts that won’t go away.I thought I would get over them by now, but they won’t leave me alone.’She won’t look at Asami.She can’t look at her.Because she doesn’t want to look at Asami, and see her face.See her lovely face which has never passed judgement towards her.‘Sometimes, like now, these stupid thoughts make my head hurt.’Korra laughs lightly, but it’s forced, it’s tired and weak.‘I want them to go away.’

Suddenly Asami has moved from her desk, and has knelt down before her.She presses a hand to Korra’s knee, eyes on hers, wide with concern and sympathy.‘Can you tell me about them?Why are they hurting you?’

Korra wants to cover her face.It’s not easy talking about this, but the way Asami is taking it all on board, the fact she cares so much.Asami makes it easier to talk about.‘They’re just…’ she pauses.‘They’re just dreams.Usually about what happened, from before.I don’t know why they hurt, but I wanted to see you.Being around you doesn’t make it so painful.I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Shh,’ Asami straightens a little.She leans forward, the back of her hand brushing across her cheek.Korra breathes out slowly.‘Is there a way to block them out?’

‘I can’t.’She scrunches her eyes shut.‘I––I need you to help me.’

‘Then, come closer.’

Asami kisses her.At first, it’s clumsy and frantic.Korra inhales sharply, her breath escaping in a hot rush across Asami’s cheek.Asami holds her, hands cradling her head, for a second.Two seconds.One more.She nearly gasps when she lets Korra go, surprised to find herself shaking; to be this vulnerable in front of somebody she has tried _so hard_ not to be.There’s another second, quite like dying, just waiting for the inevitable; the rejection which might just inevitably happen.For it to _hurt_.

Before Korra can catch her breath, before she even opens her eyes, just to be _sure_ that what happened really did happen, she roughly seizes Asami’s collar, and pulls her in.The impact disturbs her balance, and Asami is unprepared.She slips forward, palms deeply pressed to Korra’s chest and shoulder.The chair buckles, and they tumble to the floor.Korra arches her back, conscious of the fact Asami’s mouth has moved from her lips, to her neck, scattering kisses down her skin.

She’s already started to untuck Korra’s shirt, smoothing her palm beneath the soft material.Korra groans, trying to find Asami’s lips.She drags her hands through Asami’s hair, tugging gently, worrying Asami’s lower lip between her teeth.Despite their frenzy, Asami is extremely careful with her, as if Korra were merely a fragile little thing, easy to shatter, something mortal and easy to bleed.Korra melts, melts into her, bringing her arms around her waist, and wanting nothing more than to hide herself against her.

They sigh.Kissing, pulling, stroking, teasing at the straps to Korra’s undergarments, letting them fall aside, so that they’re closer, pressed hotly into each other, like two pieces to a puzzle, breathing, gasping, kissing again, all that easier to hurt.Asami massages Korra’s breast, squeezing just once, lips at her earlobe, her cheeks, nose, her mouth, and her tongue is fire, her hands burning against her stomach, between her thighs. 

Korra winces. 

Asami stops, terrified she might have caused her further pain.‘Is this not better?’

‘Yes, a lot. I––’she swallows, looking up at her, and Asami is beautiful.Her long hair draped over her shoulder, her cheeks a shade of pink, lips bruised, her skin so smooth, and soft, and everything about her is enough to _cease_ the earth from spinning.‘I can’t think.’

That is all the encouragement she needs to keep going.They kiss, slowly, their palms studying the other like a map, every curve, every dip, flinching each time at the sensation of wounded flesh.Korra breathes, wanting to say Asami’s name, but it is ripped from her.And then, all too quickly, Asami is overwhelming her, kissing her mouth, parting Korra’s thighs slightly more, lifting her hips to find her.

As her finger slips up her wetness, Korra slams her lips to hers, shuddering, needing to drown out any noise or ridiculous words which might betray her.They’ve gone too far now.They’ve gone too far before, only this time, it’s irreversible, and the damage permanent.That is why Korra can’t, not ever, let Asami run free.Her fingers leave soft, red marks across Asami’s back, raising her hips so Asami can bury herself deeper. 

Korra knocks back her head, jarring her teeth, and desperately forbidding herself to make a sound.She exhales erratically, parts her lips to release a silent scream while Asami takes her breast into her mouth.Asami sucks, nipping slightly, and then sucks harder, just enough for Korra to feel the sting, and the poor girl is utterly overwhelmed with these new sensations thundering through her. Asami releases her breast, letting it bounce back to her chest, before pressing her against her, quickening her pace.

The first few waves of her orgasm shudder through her.Korra moans, pressing her mouth to the crook of Asami’s neck.She scrunches her eyes shut, and as Asami eases her through her climax, Korra surrenders.The cry is desperate, begging to be held onto for just a moment longer, and Asami can barely contain herself.She trembles while clinging to Korra, wanting her to feel this, all of this, wanting her to _let go_ , breathe, to finally put this war behind her, 

and to be _loved_.

It takes them a while to ease their embrace.Asami looks down at her, at her neck, collarbone, her chest, her hips, and she’s devastated by how _fragile_ the Avatar truly is.That all which protects Korra’s heart is the curve of her breast, and, in this moment, Asami.If their lives were at stake, it would be an easy choice, to step out and endure the blow.For Korra, sh would do anything.

Asami quietens her head by kissing Korra until she’s calmed down, until she can breathe properly again.Until their kisses slow, and they’re gentle, relaxed. 

‘Have they stopped?’

Korra opens her eyes.Looks at her.Smiles.

In answer, she draws Asami into another kiss.Although this is different, this is close to timid, this is a confession; a thousand confessions locked behind a simple action.Asami kisses her in kind, already beginning to pull her closer again. 

Then, when she can just about find her voice, Korra says:‘I love you.’

It brings tears to her eyes, and Asami whispers she loves her too.


End file.
